Worlds Apart
by photographedmemories92
Summary: As a pirate I am famous in my own right. Now most people believe my reputation to be a bad one, but acknowledging that would mean that I care. I inhale deeply, knowing every breath is drenched in salt and fish. I couldn't imagine living anywhere else. Something that I thought of that just wouldn't go away. POV Katniss! Plus Peeta Mellarrrrk just sounds like a pirate! Rated T!


**Hi! So this is my first fanfiction in a long time, my first one is awful, and this has been eating away at my brain so I had to write it down! I honestly have no idea where this is going, but in the mean time I hope you all enjoy it! Suzanne Collins owns all, my lowly self owns nothing. **

**Please review!**

Most people never imagine anyone becoming of anything much from District 12, successful or otherwise. Myself? I beg to differ. As a pirate on _T__he Seam_, I am famous in my own right. Now most people believe my reputation to be a bad one, but acknowledging that would mean that I care. I take a quick glance from my spot to see our skull and crossbones fly proudly in the unseasonably cool summer breeze.I inhale deeply, knowing every breath is drenched in salt and fish. My home extends from the rising moon, across the ocean to the setting sun. I couldn't imagine living anywhere else.

"Anything yet Catnip?" I rolled my eyes; Gale wasn't due for another 15 minutes. _Well there went my free time._

I looked down and waited for the top of his head, gracing him with my trademarked scowl, "Nah not a total waste of the day thought, earlier my nets brought in enough fish to make Captain Haymitch actually _share_ his rum." I wasn't the best fisher-woman for nothing after all.

Finally, I see Gale's face emerge smiling. "_Sharing_ his rum eh? You must have caught about half the damn ocean." He thrusts himself over next to me, casually leaned on my shoulder and the pillar. With anyone else I would have slapped them into Davy Jones Locker, yet I'd known Gale for years and we were nothing short of siblings.

I look over as he gazes longingly into the constellation of Orion. "You know, I always wonder if Jo's looking at these stars, she always could point out Orion you know. He's said to be the hunter you know, must be that feistiness in her that I love so much…." he adds licking his lips playfully. I look at him with a small frown. Johanna Mason-Coin is a tricky subject for Gale, considering both of her parents were the largest traders in Panem. Their ships were frequent hosts to our raids.

"You still have about 20 minutes to lament your sorrows Hawthorne, the Captain might still be passing around that bottle." He looks at me knowingly; everyone knew the Captain always had a soft spot for a man and his beloved. Ever since Lady Maysilee….

"Now now Catnip, I would need Haymitch's whole handle and driving would be the last thing on my mind. Plus have someone like Prim drive the fine vessel of _T__he Seam_? Never! Not without me at the helm. Speaking of which, I thought is where you are supposed to be right now? I took me half my break to find you."

I shrug, "Nah, I traded Fin for lookout. You know that's the best view of that portrait of Annie that Haymitch has, and no one has seen him for hours so Fin need not fear the stink-eye."

That made us both shiver. Captain Haymitch's stink-eye was feared among the crew and looking at his daughter's portrait was _definitely_ grounds for a big ol' one. Unfortunately for Finnick, he was the unlucky bastard who stared too long enough into those pearly whites and sparkling eyes one day and although he had never met her, saying he became smitten was an understatement.

I turned to the open sea, "plus, the crow's nest has the best view in town. I mean have you seen the ocean at sunset. The reds and yellows merge making it look like the whole sea is on fire, like we are surrounded by fire... like I'm on fire," I barely whisper.

Gale's eyes pinch together showing he has heard me, and he smirks, "On fire? Should I just introduce you like that: _Katniss the Girl on Fire._" He feigns a thoughtful pause , "You know that does have a ring to it…"

I shove him, making him fall onto a large coil of rope, "Hardy har har," and I stand up to stretch. Gale, mocking pain, untangles himself and is about to retort when we hear an awful screech.

"Waaaaahhhhhhk, all crew on the poopdeck. Waahhhhhhhhhhk all crew on the poopdeck." Gale and I share an eye roll, _Buttercup_. We make our way down the rail, and stand in our usual spots as _T__he Seam_'s residential parrot Buttercup, courtesy of Prim, continues to squawk. I look over and see him perched on the Captain's shoulder, and I quickly line up next to Finnick. As the most senior deckhands, Gale, Finnick, and I were closest to the Captain's quarters. I look down the line and see my sister, Prim, with Ol' Sae, the cook, at the end. I exchange a quick scowl as I nod over to the parrot, with which she enthusiastically returns her award-winning smile. I'll never understand why she is so attached to that irritant. Buttercup lets out a final squawk before the Captain clamps his hook over the beak.

"As you all may know, we had a good haul in today thanks to Everdeen," the Captain looks over pointedly, "which means that we can remain at sea for a few more days." Everyone looks over and gives a slight nod, as Captain takes a swig of his bottle. "As you all also know," he slurs, "we are coming upon the port, District 12. I know that some of you have some history-"pointing at, you guessed it, me "-there and I just want to reiterate being at the top of your game. Never forget who owns these waters, for we have fought for them well." We all nod again. We weren't feared for nothing after all. For the last five years, we had been at constant battle with Panem.

Five years ago Governor Snow, the head of the Panem, came into power after he assassinated the beloved previous governor, Governor Cinna. He quickly cut off all trade to the port and instead appointed his own merchants to lead the trade, Lady and Lord Coin. This lead to a food shortage throughout the all the districts and resulted in citizens killing in order to survive, which lead the war to be called The Hunger Games. Captain Haymitch lived in District 8, one of the most afflicted areas, and decided that he would flee to his ship with his wife Maysilee, and live their lives on the sea. Unfortunately, they were spotted at the Panem port while trying to escape. Poor bastard had his arm blown clean off trying to protect his wife, yet a single bullet managed to get by, piercing her right between the eyes. Something died in him that day, but nevertheless he set off on _T_he_ Seam_ with a bottle glued to his hand. It seems that at every port, he would pick up other lost or wandering souls, forming the crew he had today. Prim, Gale, and I were among the oldest of the crew, being from his first stop of District 12. Throughout the years we have had our fair shares of battles with Snow, which had earned us a reputation as pirate scoundrels, we prefer Rebels.

A clear grunt sends me spiraling from my thoughts and I realize that I have garnered the Captain's attention. _Lucky me._

"Everdeen," he purrs, "while you did decent today, I would hardly think that means you can now slack off. In fact, to demonstrate to the crew why we don't slack off, you can scrape off the anchor when we set sail later tonight?" I immediately groan; the anchor hasn't been cleaned in _years._ Apparently my reaction is sufficient and Captain as he continues. "As I was saying, many of you are aware that we are approaching dangerous territory just days before the eve of the Hunger Games. This means that Snow will be at his weakest as he 'celebrates' with his lavish guests." He takes another swig of rum. "This means that there will be plenty of boats in harbor, with plenty of riches to loot."

This results in a chorus of 'Aye's' among the crew. Just because we left does not mean we were well off, and this resulted in us taking the liberty to pillage from the rich whenever the opportunity arose. Captain Haymich slowing started walking to his Quarters, "Now I want you all to rest because at midnight we shall set sail for District 12, and then finally Panem. Dismissed." He brings the bottle to his lips, and grumpily realizes that he's out. He slams the bottle against the wall and mutters something about the rum always being gone.

No one dare move until the door slammed shut.

**Hope you enjoyed it:)**


End file.
